Reiji Hoshinomiya
|height = 181.7cm |weight = 68.3kg |date of birth = |age = 16 |family = Yuko Hoshinomiya (mother) Nozomi Hoshinomiya (older sister) Yumeko Hoshinomiya (younger sister) Rudy (pet) |status = Alive |occupation = Student Musician''Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 1. |affiliation = Aobajosai High School *Class 2-6 |birthplace = Asahikawa, Kamikawa, Hokkaido, Japan |team = Aobajosai's Boys' Volleyball Club |number = 8 |position = Libero |debut = Chapter 1 |japanese va = Nobunaga Shimazaki |english va = Aaron Dismuke |images = yes }} '''Reiji Hoshinomiya' ( ノ Hoshinomiya Reiji) is Yumeko Hoshinomiya's protective older brother. He is at his second year at Aobajosai High School.Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 1. Appearance Reiji is described as a very handsome young man who is quite tall for a libero. He shows some muscular build and is as strong as Yumeko is, if not, more than her. Reiji has short, straight black hair and is the only one among Yuko Hoshinomiya's children that didn't dye his hair; it is confirmed that he has some degree of albinism since he has a white wick in the left side of his head. Like his sisters, he has deep, blue eyes. Reiji usually has a intimidanting expression similar to Tobio Kageyama's, but is described by the girls in his school as "sexy". He is usually seen with his school uniform, which consists of a pale lilac shirt, dark red tie and light brown pants with dark details; unlike the majority, he does not use the cream sweater vest, instead, he wears a black hoddie–similar to Momoka Harukawa who also uses a hoddie under her blazer, and high black boots instead of shoes. Personality Reiji is as reserved as his younger sister is. He is usually with an intimidating expression but is relatively more open to friendships than Yumeko, since he likes to tease people more than the latter. He is also notably rude and stand above others, mainly with people that he dislikes, such like Toru Oikawa, his team captain for example. He is aware of his talent as libero and as a musician, and appears to like to be given attention. Reiji is such protective with his younger sister and cousin and is careful about the boys that they are around; despite this, he does not interfer in their decisions, but is scary enough to threaten them, as an advice that they will suffer if they do something wrong with them. Reiji notably likes to tease and annoy people that are easily angered, such like Toru. Although all this, he is very prestative, primally with his younger sister and cousin, and is open to give advices to them; due to that, it is implicit that he likes to be the senior among them. Reiji is intelligent and smart, thinking twice before doing something that he would regret, showing that he is a thoughtful person. He is serious about what he wants and loves volleyball like Yumeko does;Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 1. Reiji is convinced about his goals and does not intend to abandon them. Reiji is really in love with Mozart and was the one who made Yumeko admires him, too.Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 1. It is described that his favorite musical instrument is the piano and that was the start for him to train Mozart's compositions. Abilities Statistics Relationships Yumeko Hoshinomiya Yumeko is Reiji's younger sister and they have a good relationship with each other, even if Reiji worries too much about Yumeko's safety. Just like Nozomi, he reallys looks up to her well-being and is quite overprotective towards her, althought he doesn't interfere in her decisions at all. Reiji also understands when she doesn't want to talk and respects that.Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 1. It is confirmed that he was the one who gave Rudy to Yumeko as a birthday present.Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 1. Trivia *His name has the ideograms for "star" (星), "palace" (宮), "spirit" (霊) and "boss, chief" (司). The "no" (ノ) is just a connective between them. **Although they have the same name, he is not based on Reiji Sakamaki. *His star sign is capricorn. **He doesn't believe in zodiac. *His favorite snack is soba. *He likes melon pan. *Like Yumeko, he doesn't like sakuramochi while Momoka loves it, but he likes kusamochi. *Even if he likes pratically all types of music, his favorite music type is classical music. *Reiji's favorite subject is math, just like Yumeko. *Reiji shares many similarities with Shoto Todoroki from My Hero Academia. **Reiji's photoplayer (Licht Jekylland Todoroki from SERVAMP) has "Todoroki" in his surname, just like Shoto has. **Reiji has bicolour hair just like Shoto has. **Reiji and Shoto shares birthdays (January 11st). **Their favorite food is soba. References Navigation Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Alive Category:Students Category:Aobajosai Students Category:Aobajosai's Boys' Volleyball Club Category:Liberos Category:Japaneses Category:Hoshinomiya Family